Blarren
by A Very Crisscolfer Fangirl
Summary: Chris is in love with Darren. Darren has been in a short coma. When he wakes up he thinks he is someone else. Crisscolfer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"No, he still hasn't woken up." Chris sighed into his phone.

"Maybe you should just go home." Ashley said.

At that moment Darren moved his head to the left. He let out a growl.

"You don't know when he's gonna wake up. It might take-" Ashley started, but Chris cut her off.

"Ashley, shut up!" Chris yelled at her and ran over to the bed Darren was in.

"Chris, I know you don't want to hear about it, but you have to stay realistic."

"No, he's waking up!" Chris squealed.

"He will, but no one knows when." Ashley tried to calm him down.

"No, he's waking up right now!" Chris explained. "I've got to get a nurse! Bye Ash!" Chris hung up without waiting for a response.

"Is eventing okey here? I heard someone screaming." A nurse said when she came in.

"He- he moved!" Chris said, standing next to the bed. His arms hanging useless beside his body.

"Okey, I'll get the doctor." The nurse said and walked out of the door.

Chris looked after her until she was out of sight. He looked down and realized just then Darren had opened his eyes. He was starring into them. The hazel was more shiny than usual. Darren was holding back treats.

Chris couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Darren that he loved him. But he couldn't.

Darren had a bandage around his head. His curls pressed against his for head. His face was covered in bruises and some dried blood. But somehow the man lying in the hospital bed still managed to look breathtakingly beautiful. Darren was magical.

That was when Darren broke the spell by saying one single word.

"Kurt?" His voice was small and raspy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris' face fell. When did he start grinning like an idiot? Did he just hear that? Had Darren called him Kurt?

"What did you just say?" He asked just to be sure.

"Kurt? What happened? My head hurts. Where am I?" Darren asked, a confused expression appeared on his face.

He tried to look around, but every time he moved his head it hurt. Why did that hurt so much?

Chris opened his mouth to explain he wasn't Kurt when the doctor and the nurse came in.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Criss?" The doctor checked something on his clipboard.

Darren didn't respond and looked a little confused.

"Mr. Criss, how are you doing?" The doctor tried again. Again no response.

"Darren, he's talking to you. Can you hear him?" Chris asked him slowly. He was not sure what was going on, but it was definitely no good.

"Of course I can. Why are you calling me that?" Darren looked confused at Chris.

"Is this a joke? Because if this is a joke, it's not funny. Not in this situation." Chris told him in a serious voice.

"What are you talking about? What is going on?" Darren started to panic a little.

"What is he talking about?" The doctor asked. Chris cornered him so they could talk in private.

"I think he thinks he is his character, Blaine Anderson." Chris whispered. "Is that possible?"

"That's weird." The doctor looked thoughtful. "Ehm, was he in character when that stage light fell?"

"Well, yes we were in rehearsal." Chris' voice broke a little. It had been the scariest moment in his life.

They had been in dance rehearsal in the auditorium for a group number. Zach was showing Darren a move and then it happened. An enormous stage light fell right on Darren.

Everyone had been starring at him in shock. Chris had almost passed out and he had screamed at the staff until they let him in the ambulance with Darren.

Darren had lost consciousness. Now, ten hours later, Chris was still there. He hadn't left the room.

Even thinking about it made Chris feel sick.

"I'm not sure, I've never had this situation before. But I think, because of his memory loss, he might have forgotten that he is an actor and he actually thinks he is his character." The doctor told him. He was not whispering anymore, so Darren could hear every word.

"Okey, what are you two taking about?" Darren was a little annoyed now.

Chris walked over to the bed and began to explain. "You're not Blaine, you're-" The doctor cut him off.

"I think it would be a better idea if you played along till it's over." The doctor whispered to Chris.

"For how long is he going to be like this?" Chris asked in horror.

"I think a few days, a week tops." The doctor assured him.

"Okey." One week. He could do that. Only one week and Darren would be himself again.

Darren had to do some tests. The doctor walked up to Chris who was nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. "I don't see any reason to keep him here any longer." He told Chris. "He shouldn't be alone at any time. Does he live with someone?"

"His roommate is out of town, but I guess I can stay with him." Chris told him.

"What roommate? I'm not at Dalton anymore." Darren asked from the other side of the room.

"Did I say roommate? I meant mom and dad." Chris lied. This whole Blaine-thing was going to take some getting used to. "They are out of town for an emergency conference." He told him in a unsure voice.

"Can't they come back?" Darren asked, but he had little hope in his voice.

"I've called them, but it's a really important one. And since you're fine now, they don't see any reason to come home right now." Chris knew that Blaine's parents weren't supposed to be very carrying about him, so this probably wouldn't be to much of a shock to him.

Darren nodded a little disappointed. "But who's gonna take care of me?" Darren asked.

"I am." Chris simply told him.

Darren smiled, but then he realized something. "Your dad would be okey with that?"

"Yeah, I'm going to New York, so this would be a great opportunity to show him how responsible I am." Chris was really impressed by his own lies, but it didn't feel right to lie to Darren. They had always been honest about everything with each other.

"Here is his medication." A nurse told Chris and handed him a small jar with pills. "Twice a day."

Chris nodded at her. "Thank you"

They walked out of the room. It really was a miracle that Darren was fine. He could have been in a way worse condition, but he seemed to be okey physically.

Darren slipped his arm around Chris' waist. That was when it hit Chris. He was Kurt and Darren was Blaine now. They were hypothetical boyfriends.

Chris had absolutely no problem with acting couple-y with Darren. But this wasn't Darren. This was Blaine and not the guy he had had a crush on since day one.


	3. Chapter 3

On their way to Darren's apartment Chris explained what happened to Darren. It was quite easy to make the story Blaine proof. Glee was much like a Glee-club. They had to practice, perform and there was drama.

He had made up some lame excuse about temporary living at a cousin's house to practice for New York to explain why they had an apartment to themselves.

They used Chris' spare key to get in Darren's apartment. They walked into the livingroom and dumped their stuff on the armchair. Darren wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders.

"I'm sleepy." He told Chris. His eyes were half lidded and he was leaning on Chris' shoulder.

"That must be the medication." Chris chuckled. "Go to bed and have some sleep. I'll be here if you need anything."

"Aren't you gonna join me? I want to cuddle." Darren raised his eyebrows.

Oh yeah. They were 'boyfriends' alone in a apartment. He was probably expecting couple-y stuff.

"Blaine, it's noon, I can't sleep now." Chris told him.

Darren looked disappointed. "You've just been in an accident sweetheart. Get some rest." Chris tried to push Darren away when he tried to move closer.

"Okey babe, but I'm fine." He pecked Chris on the lips and walked away.

_Shit, that shouldn't have felt so good._

Chris looked around the apartment and realized he had none of his stuff here. He should get some clothes and his laptop.

He quickly wrote a note.

_Hey Dare,_

_I'm getting some of my clothes from my apartment and getting you something to eat. I'll be back soon. Just have some rest._

_Xxx Chris_

He almost put the note down on the counter when he saw what he had just written. He took another piece of paper.

_Hey Hun,_

_I'm picking up some of your clothes (don't worry I'll grab some bow-ties too) and doing some groceries. I hope I'll be back before you wake up. But if you read this, go back to bed._

_Love Kurt_

Chris felt a little bad for leaving Darren alone. The doctor had told him not to, but Darren was asleep anyway and Chris would only be gone for an hour or so.

On his way to his apartment Chris made a phonecall to inform Ryan Darren couldn't work for a while.

When Chris told Ryan Darren thought he was Blaine he had laughed his ass off. Ryan was one of the many people who thought they had a secret relationship.

After Ryan had caught his breath again he brought up something Chris hadn't even thought about. "What about clothes?"

"I'm on my way to my apartment to pick them up?" It sounded more like a question because Chris had no idea why Ryan would be interested in what clothes he wore.

"You don't dress anything like Kurt and Darren doesn't dress like Blaine either." Ryan said.

"Shit, I haven't even thought about that." Chris said.

"You can just come to the studio and pick up some clothes here." Ryan offered. "I'll tell the people in costume department to put together some outfits."

"Okey, I'll be be there in fifteen minutes." Chris singed and took the exit to the studio.

"Okey. Tell Blaine to get well soon." Ryan chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Chris screamed and hung up. He trew his phone in the passenger's seat.

He picked up the clothes and the belongings Darren had left at the studio and bought some food at the supermarket.

When he entered Darren's apartment again he found Darren silently crying on the couch.

Chris literally dropped everything he was carrying and skipped over to the couch. He kneeled next to Darren. "What happened?" He tried to cares his head, but Darren slapped his hand away.

"My head hurts do bad. It's gonna explode." Darren whispered, clearly he couldn't take any hard sounds at the moment.

Chris searched trough the bags he had dropped when they had first gotten there and took the pills the doctor had given him. He handed one to Darren who swallowed it immediately.

Chris had never seen Darren like this. Darren was always happy and smiling, now he was culled up in a ball and crying. It broke Chris' heart.

"It hurts so bad, Kurt." Darren sobbed.

Chris went to sit on the couch next to Darren's head. Darren put his head in Chris' lap.

"Shh, it's okey. The painkiller will kick in soon." Chris whispered, his hand was running up and down Darren's back.

Chris didn't know what to do. After a while of crying in Chris' lap, Darren's sobs disappeared. "How are you feeling?" Chris decided it would be okey to talk again.

"Better." Darren whispered back and sat up straight slowly.

Chris smiled when he heard Darren's stomach growl. "You must be starving, you haven't eaten in so long." Darren just smiled in return.

Chris picked up the bags he had dropped at the door and made his way to the kitchen. He took out some bread and put it in the toaster.

"I love you." He heard Darren say from where he was sitting on the couch.

Chris froze. He shut his eyes and swore under his breath. This was the one thing he had wanted to tell Darren for so long._ Come on. Just say it. It's not a big deal, Kurt has said it before. Just say it._

"I love you too." Chris told him. He didn't look at Darren. He couldn't bring himself to do _that_ just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Darren grabbed a hand full of popcorn from the bowl in his lap. "I just don't get why J.K. killed the only gay character." They were watching Harry Potter. They had already changed into their pj's. Darren was sitting between Chris' legs.

Chris was not uncomfortable. He and Darren had snuggled during a movie before. This was just a little closer, but it was nice. Darren was comfy and warm, so why not enjoy it?

"Well, I get why he dies, I just don't see why he was the only gay character." Chris said.

"Yeah, that's what I-" Darren yawned. "that's what I meant."

"Are you tired?" Chris murmured in Darren's shoulder.

"Mmm, a little." Darren shifted a little and snuggled into Chris even more.

"Come on." Chris sat up straight and pushed Darren up with him. "Let's get you to bed." He said and helped Darren up from the couch.

Chris put Darren in his bed and kissed his forhead. "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." He grabbed a pillow and a blanket and turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chris turned around and saw the confused look on Darren's face.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." He explained.

Darren sat up and took Chris' wrist. He pulled him down on the bed. "No you're not. You're staying here." Darren informed him.

"Blaine, come on. Just go to sleep." Chris didn't know how to respond. Kurt and Blaine had slept together before. As in slept in the same bed and as in _slept_ together. There was no reason for Kurt not to share a bed with his boyfriend.

"Kurt, you haven't even kissed me properly all day. Is something wrong." Darren asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just think we should be careful, you almost died today." Darren hasn't almost died, but he could have been much worse. Plus, a little exaggerating suited Kurt.

"I'm fine, I promise." Darren assured him and tried to lean in.

"You're on painkillers." Chris tried to push Darren away, but Darren wouldn't let it go.

"And that makes it impossible for you to kiss me?" He asked, his voice a little angry.

"No, of course not." Chris decided that the only way to make Darren stop whining was to kiss him. He leaned in and connected their lips. It was tender at first, but they both lost themselves.

After they had kissed for a few minutes, they broke apart. "Don't expect anything more tonight." Chris whispered and got under the duvet with Darren.

Darren held his arms open and smiled. "Can we snuggle?" He asked.

"Of course." Chris curled up in Darren's arms and sighed. It felt so right. Chris wanted Darren to be himself again, but he also wanted this to last forever.

Darren woke up the next morning with a sleeping Chris in his arms. They had moved even closer during the night. Darren couldn't tell if it had been Chris or him, but he figured it had been both of them.

Darren snuggled into the spot where Chris' neck met his shoulder. He placed open mouthed kisses on his neck and the tiny bit of exposed skin leading towards Chris' shoulder. Chris started to wake up.

"Hmm, stop that. It tickles." He muttered.

Then he realized somebody was holding and kissing him. His eyes flew open and he turned his head. Darren was smiling at him and their faces were so close.

"Dar-" Halfway through the word Chris realized this wasn't Darren. "-ling." He finished, but is sounded a little weird because it started out as an other word. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Darren said and started stroking Chris' hair. "You are so beautiful when you're asleep." He kissed the top of Chris' head.

_Oh my god he is cheesy. Oh, this is Blaine talking. Kurt would probably consider this as romantic._ Chris thought. He would love to run his hands through Darren's curls now, but that stupid bandage was in the way. "How's your head?"

"Better, but it's starting to hurt a little." Darren answered.

"I'll get your medication." Chris tried to swing the duvet off, but Darren wouldn't let go off him. "Blaine, this is the part where you release me." Chris laughed.

Darren pressed his nose between Chris' shoulderblades and inhaled his scent. "Mmm, don't what you to go. You're comfy and warm." He told him.

"Okey, you have to let go of me or your head will start to hurt again." Chris said.

"I think I will survive the headache." Darren tightened his grip on Chris.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll be right back." He started to remove Darren's arms himself.

"Fine, you have two minutes." Darren said and releases Chris after giving him a peck on the cheek. Chris laughed and shook his head. "The clock is ticking." Darren informed him.

Chris got up and walked over to the door._ I could get used to this._ He thought before he could stop himself. _No you shouldn't! He is not himself and this won't last! _Screamed an extremely annoying voice in his head. Chris hated that voice because he knew it was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris was doing all he could to make a Kurt-like breakfast for Darren and himself. He had settled for french toast and a fruitsalad because even _he_ couldn't mess that up too much.

Chris felt two strong arms being wrapped around his waist. He hadn't even heard Darren enter the kitchen. Darren nuzzled his nose Chris' neck and inhaled his scent.

"Mmm smells good." Darren almost moaned.

"It's just french toast, hun." He tried to wiggle out of Darren's grip, but Darren just held him tighter.

"I was not taking about the food." Darren said and spun Chris around and crashed their lips together.

They kissed for a little while, but Chris broke away before things could get too heated. "Hmpf food, food.' He said, half in Darren's mouth. He quickly turned around and put the slightly too brown pieces of toast on a plate.

They went to sit at the table and started to eat in silence. After a while Chris noticed that Darren was smiling at him. "What?" Chris asked him.

"I like this." Was all Darren said.

"You like what?" Chris asked. Could Darren be any more vague?

"Waking up to you. Being all domestic and stuff." Darren admitted with a smile.

"Oh?" Chris said. He was unsure what to say to that. He liked this too, but he wanted this with _Darren_.

Darren noticed the Chris' expression and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm creeping you out." He said and took Chris' hand on the table.

"No, not at all." Chris squeezed Darren's hand. "I like it too." He assured him.

"So, when I move to New York next year, we can be domestic for real?" Darren asked shyly.

_Oh my god, is he talking about moving in together?_ "First, I have to get into NYADA." Chris told him as he cleared their plates.

"You will." Darren said, his voice full of trust. That did something to Chris. "You are amazing and you will make it." Darren hugged him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you." Chris whispered in a broken voice. One single tear made it's way down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Darren's voice was warm and full of concern. He kissed the tear off Chris' cheek.

_I wish I had someone like you in high school. I've been waiting for a guy to tell me that forever. I've wanted to hear you say that for so long. _Chris wanted to scream out. "I just really love you." He hugged Darren again.

"That makes you cry?" Darren pulled away from the hug so he could look in Chris' eyes.

Chris pushed a curl off of Darren's forehead, but it wasn't really going anywhere because of the stupid bandage that constantly reminded Chris that it wasn't Darren who was standing in front if him. "I miss you." He said, now completely out of character.

"You're not gone, yet." Darren reminded him.

"I miss you already." Chris said as cover-up. He hugged him again, but they had to break apart because the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Darren said, but Chris stopped him.

"No, you sit down and relax, I'll be right back." Chris kissed his forehead. He couldn't risk 'Blaine' opening the door.

He walked the small hallway and opened the door. Joey Rikter and Joe Walker were standing there. _Great._

"Hey, Chris?" Joey said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Hi guys." Chris breathed. He loved the Starkids, but he didn't know if he could deal with Darren's friends at the moment.

"Is Darren here?" Joe asked, he tried to look into the apartment, but Chris was standing in the way.

"No." He said. He didn't mean to sound that harsh, but being Kurt 24 hours a day was really intense and starting to get to him already.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked him. "This _is_ his apartment." He said.

"Darren is here, but he is not himself. So, I'm not sure if he'll recognize you guys." Chris sighed. He wished he didn't have to explain this. Why couldn't Darren just have a broken arm like normal people?

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"He thinks he is Blaine." Chris told him.

"What?" Joe and Joey said in union with wide eyes.

"He has memory loss and he thinks he is Blaine and all that, so I don't know if he knows who you are." Chris explained.

"Are you serious?" Joey asked. Chris nodded sadly.

"That's hilarious!" Joe laughed and Joey joined in. "Does he think you're Kurt?" Joe managed to get out.

"Yes." Chris answered annoyed.

"So, you're his boyfriend?" Joey stopped laughing for a moment, but started again as soon as Chris opened his mouth to speak.

"No, I'm not. I pretend to be." Chris answered, that made the boys double over out of laughter again. "It's not funny!" Chris screamed and threatened to close the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Joe pushed the door fully open again. "But this is amazing."

"For how long is he going to be like this?" Joey was serious again.

"About a week." Chris answered.

"A week?" Joey almost screamed. At that moment Darren appeared behind Chris in the halfway.

"Hey, who are you?" Darren asked, he looked at his friends like he had never seen them before.

"Ehm..." Chris didn't know what to say to that, he just gasped as the two guys at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:  
><strong>

**Hey guys.**

**This is a short chapter. (Even for me) As you have probably noticed, I`m completely stuck with this story. It got totally boring. But I`ve got some cute ideas for future chapters, so I don`t want to give yet. I decided to ask you guys. If you have any ideas for this story, or think it`s better to just stop it, please tell?**

* * *

><p>"We're his dad's friends." Joey said quickly.<p>

"Right." Chris looked over at him and raised his eyebrow. "Come in," He stepped aside to let the two men in and led them to the livingroom. "I think the thing is in my room, I'll look for it." He said and went upstairs to give Darren and his friends some privacy. Apparently the two got why he had made up a mysterious thing because they didn't ask any questions.

Of course, Darren didn't remember them, but maybe his friends could get back some memories by just being there. Darren was still himself somewhere deep inside that curly head of his, it was only a matter of time before he would show at the surface again. But until then, he could use all the help he could get.

Chris sat down on the top step of the stairs. He could still hear what the three men downstairs were saying and he could still see Darren standing there awkwardly, studying his friends.

"Hey Blaine." He heard Joey say. Darren looked confused at him.

"You know my name?" He asked. Darren really didn't remember his friends. Not even a little bit.

"Yeah, Kurt has told us a lot about you." Joey said, Chris could hear in his voice that he was shocked to hear that he Darren didn't recognize them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your names." Darren said politely.

"I'm Joe Walker and this is Joey Richter." Joe said and Darren had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Oh, that actually sounds familiar." He said and Chris' heart jumped. Darren vaguely remembered his friends. That was the first progress he had made.

"How come I've never met you?" Chris heard Darren ask. Apparently Joe and Joey didn't know how to answer that, because they just didn't answer the question.

"We've heard about your accident, how are you doing?" Joey asked and sat down. Joe sat next to him and Darren was surprised by how comfortable these two were. He sat down in the armchair and crossed his legs.

"Yeah, I'm good." Darren said. "Kurt is taking good care of me."

Joey couldn't hold back a chuckle and Joe said. "I bet he does." Chris rolled his eyes and then realized no one was there to see it. He knew how organized Kurt was supposed to, so finding something wouldn't take long for him. He decided to go downstairs.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to find it." He said when he re-entered the livingroom. "Listen, I would love for you guys to stay, but Blaine needs his medication and rest right now. But you can drop by any time you want, okey?" Chris asked them.

"Yeah." Joey nodded and got up.

"It was nice seeing you ehm Blaine." Joe said, visibly uncomfortable with calling one of his closest friends that. "Get well soon."

Darren just waved at them and Chris led them to the front door. "I'm really sorry he didn't recognize you guys." Chris said and leaned against the doorframe.

"It's okey. I'm really sorry we laughed at you when you told us." Joe apologized in a sad voice.

"That's fine. I would have done the same." Chris said and shook his head. "Thanks for stopping by. He recognized your names and that's a start." Chris let out a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, please keep us up to date? We really worry about him." Joey said, concern audible in his voice.

"Of course." Chris assured them and hugged the two starkids goodbye. They had both noticed that Chris was taking this pretty hard, so they told him that, if he needed any help, they would be there for him. "Thanks guys, but I don't think you can help." Chris said.

"Still, if you need anything, just call us." Joey said and with that they left.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Chris said in his phone, mouthing to Darren that he was going to finish this phonecall in the kitchen.

"We need you for this scene, Chris." Ryan said.

"But you said Darren and I were excused until he is fully recovered." Chris whispered back, glancing over to the livingroom to make sure Darren couldn't hear him.

"I did," Ryan sighed. "but this is an emergency. We need you in this scene and the episode airs by tomorrow." He explained.

"Can't you just replace it by a Finchel face sucking scene?" Chris said bluntly. "That's what you do with all the other Klaine scenes." He didn't like the amount of screen time those two got, but he couldn't leave Darren alone at the apartment.

"This is not the moment to argue about that." Ryan told him. "I need you on set in an hour." He stated.

"I can't." Chris whispered. "I can't leave Darren alone."

Ryan stayed silent for a second before speaking up. "Bring him with you." He said as if it was that simple.

Chris couldn't do that. Darren couldn't go to set and be Darren. He would get too confused and that would not help his head.

"I can't just bring him to the real world." Chris voice got a little louder, but he turned it down as soon as he noticed it.

"I'll tell everyone to stay in character." Ryan said.

"Seriously?" Chris asked. Ryan would get everyone to stay in character? It sounded tempting. Chris was longing for a break. A break from 'Blaine' and a break from 'Kurt'. Sure, working didn't mean that he was getting a break from Kurt, but at least he didn't have to stay in character all the time. Plus, he could get away from Darren and his hearteyes for a while. "I'll see you in an hour." Chris said.

This whole thing was still incredibly confusing for Chris. When Darren was acting, Chris could still deal with his feelings. Darren was being lovey dovey on purpose, they would fall out of character between takes and they would be on a film set.

This was all different. There were no breaks, there were more 'I love you's than usual and there were no people to give directions. Everything was a little too real.

Chris knew this was Darren's subconscious speaking and that was the confusing part. Blaine was a part of Darren just as much as Kurt was a part of Chris, but Chris had caught himself hoping that this guy was Darren with Blaine's name more times than he would like to admit. Every time Chris told himself to not get his hopes up. He knew he would get heartbroken in the end if he didn't. But he was worrying that it might be too late.

An hour later Chris and Darren arrived on set. Chris hoped that Darren wouldn't question the difference in the appearing of 'Mckinley'. Darren hadn't asked anything about the fact that they were in LA instead of Lima and he didn't seem to notice that he knew his way around the 'new' apartment perfectly, so Chris was glad to see that Darren took the Paramount cafeteria for the Mckinley cafeteria without asking any questions.

"Hey guys" The two boys greeted their friends with a smile.

"Hi Kurt, hey Blaine." A few cast members greeted them. Some of them seemed uneasy, others had a smile across their faces. They were obviously pleased to see that Chris and Darren were holding hands.

"How are my two favorite gays?" Mark asked when Darren sat down.

"We are good, Puck." Darren laughed at him. If any other person had said that he would be offended, but Puck, and Mark too for that matter, were was one of the most supportive people in Chris' life. But neither of them would admit that out loud.

"I have to go. I need to do some things for" Chris thought for a moment about an excuse. "school." He finished. "See you later." He said to Darren and kissed his cheek.

Everyone smiled at the tiny display of affection. "Bye." Darren answered and pecked Chris on his lips.

Darren turned his attention to the people at the table. "How are you doing, Blaine?" Jenna asked Darren.

"I'm good." He answered. "My head is getting better, and I can go on lighter pain killers by tomorrow." He explained.

"That's good." Jenna said. Darren sensed the tension in the group.

"Come on guys there's no need to be awkward." Darren told them. "I'm still the same person."

"Of course." Lea answered. She was the only one who didn't go silent at the irony of Darren's comment.

"Seriously guys," Darren laughed. "what did I miss?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Chord said, not knowing whether he should make up a new gossip or not.

"Just the usual." Harry agreed with a nod.

"Come on, how about you, Rachel?" Darren turned to Lea.

Lea looked up. "What about me?" Lea had no idea what Darren was talking about.

"Did your dads find out?" He raised his eyebrows in question at her.

That didn't clear anything up for Lea "Oh ehm," She looked around the table and received a few nods from her friends. "yes?" She said, but it didn't sound convincing.

"Oh, that sucks." Darren said. "Did you get grounded?"

"Yeah, they didn't like it." She said, surprised that the conversation was going pretty smooth, although she didn't know what she was talking about herself. She was impressed by her own pokerface.

"I can imagine that." Darren laughed. His face turned serious again. "How did they find out?"

_Crap_ "They ehm," She paused again and looked around the table once more. But she only received panicked looks from her coworkers. "they- they-" She sputtered, but her sentence wouldn't finish itself.

"Saw the pictures on facebook!" Naya screamed a little too loud. Some guys shot her questioning looks, but they hadn't come up with anything to help Lea.

"Yes." Lea said with wide eyes. She hoped that that was enough for Darren and that they could move on to an other topic.

"There were pictures?" Darren asked in his confused Blaine tone and face.

"There were." Naya confirmed.

"Don't you think Mr. Shue can get in trouble for that?" He asked quietly.

"No, of course not." Lea shook her head. What on earth was Darren talking about? What could Darren think 'they' have done that would get Matt in trouble?

"I don't know." Darren said. "I think it's not legal for a teacher to have parties that involve that much booze with their students." He said thoughtfully.

"Oh." A lot of people at the table said.

"Hey Darren! How are you doing man?" Darren felt a firm pat on his shoulder. He turned around and saw 'Jeff' standing behind him.

_There is that name again. Who is Darren and why is everyone calling me that?_

"Is everything alright again?" Riker asked him. Darren didn't say anything he just looked at the people around him. "Darren, are you okay?" Riker asked him.

Everyone at the table motioned for him to stop. "What is going on here?" Darren asked furiously. "Is this a joke? I don't get it. Who is this _Darren_ you are all talking about? Did you agree on calling me that when I was out? Is this some kind of inside joke?" Darren fired the questions at his friends. No one knew an answer to any question Darren asked. They just stared blankly at him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**"What is going on here?" Darren asked furiously. "Is this a joke? I don't get it. Who is this Darren you are all talking about? Did you agree on calling me that when I was out? Is this some kind of inside joke?" Darren fired the questions at his friends. No one knew an answer to any question Darren asked. They just stared blankly at him.**_

* * *

><p><strong>From Cory:<strong>

_Help! He is freaking out! Come over ASAP! You know how to handle this!_

"Yes it is." Chord said slowly. He received several panicked looks from the people around the table. Cory mouthed 'What are you doing?' Chord surged his shoulders.

"What?" Darren shook his head in confusion. He eyed Chord, but he was out of ideas. His mouth hung open, in case he would come up with something, but he didn't.

"The doctor started it." Cory helped his friend out. He didn't really know where this lie was going, but it was the first thing that came up in his mind.

Darren seemed even more confused. He didn't understand what his doctor had to do with that weird name. "He called you Darren a few times." Naya said to save her friends' awful lie.

"He couldn't get your name right and we thought it was funny." Mark joined in the conversation. Darren was watching his friends in disbelieve. The people around the table knew they weren't really convincing, but they hoped the best of it.

"But Kurt said it too." Darren said and took his seat in between Harry and Heather again.

"He thought it was funny too." Dianna said.

"But then he saw it confused you." Harry spoke up.

"So he asked us not to use the new nickname." Jenna continued her 'boyfriend's' explanation. "But he forgot to tell The Warblers." She gestured to Riker, who was moving his head between the people who were speaking as if he was watching a game of tennis.

"Yeah, we're just messing with your head." Mark said from across the table.

Darren laughed lightly at that and shook his head. "This is not exactly the right time to do that." He pointed at the bandage around his head. That gained some chuckles from his friends.

Chris appeared behind Darren. Nothing seemed wrong to him. When he had gotten Cory's text, he had wrapped up his scene as immediately and rushed over to the cafeteria. He didn't expect to find laughing people at the table. "What's going on?" He smiled.

"Nothing," Cory said. "everything is fine." Chris sighed in relief.

Darren turned around to face Chris. "Do you like the name Darren better than Blaine?" He asked. Chris couldn't help but laugh at Darren's serious tone.

"Eh, where is this coming from?" He asked and sat down in Darren's lap. He had decided he would rather act affectionately with Darren when his friends around, than have the whole 'Why have you been acting so distant lately' situation later. Darren wrapped his arms around Chris' waist.

"You remember." Kevin said. "The doctor called him Darren and we thought the name fitted quite good." He explained with raised eyebrows. He hoped Chris would get the situation.

"Oh." Chris said when he got it. "I mean _oh._" He faked to remember what they were talking about. "No, I like Blaine. It reminds me of you. You know you being" He paused for a moment and looked at Darren. "you." Chris said. He meant it reminded him this wasn't Darren, but he couldn't say that right now.

Heather threw in a Brittany comment. "My goldfish was called Blaine." She said, her eyes dreamily staring into nothingness. "But then he went to sleep for a long time, so I flushed him down the toilet. He is living in freedom now." She said.

Naya gave her a sympathetic look. "I think he's happy now." She said and gave Heather a small kiss on her lips.

"Smoking." Mark said as he watched the two girls in front of him.

"Shut it, Puck." Lea said and tried to put her head on Cory's shoulder. She failed, because their heights differed too much.

Chris clapped his hands together and stood up. "Well, I am amazing and smart, so I am done already." He waved all of his friends goodbye.

Darren pulled him down on his lap again. "Can't we stay a little longer?" He whined.

"No." Chris answered. "We have to go home before your handsome head starts to hurt again." He cupped Darren's cheek with his right hand and stroke his cheekbone with his thumb.

Darren smiled at the compliment and placed a, not so innocent, kiss on Chris' lips.

"Wanky." Naya used Santana's catchphrase from across the table.

"Santana!" Chris yelled. A few people giggled at his squeaky yell.

"Bye guys." Darren laughed and slapped Chris' thigh gently to make him stand up. Chris got up and so did Darren. They walked to their car hand in hand.

Chris spotted Mike O'Malley walking by. _Please don't let him notice. _Chris was screaming in his mind. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation if 'Blaine' would talk to 'Burt'.

"Hey Kurt, there's your dad." _Shit_ "Hey, Mr. Hummel?" Darren walked up to him. Mike turned around. He seemed very confused. "I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay with Kurt." Darren said.

"Okay?" Mike said and eyed Chris.

"How are you doing, dad?" Chris emphasised the word 'dad' and beamed at Mike.

Mike didn't know what was going on, but he decided to play along. "I'm fine." He said unsure. "How are you?"

"We're good." Chris said. He tried to talk himself, instead of letting Darren do the talking. "Blaine is getting better and I hope he will be fully recovered in a few days."

"Alright, kids." Mike wanted to end this conversation, because he was getting confused. He would ask Chris what was going on later. "Kurt, I'll call you later to see how you're doing, alright?" He asked Chris.

"Okay, dad." Chris answered.

"He's doing a great job taking care of me." Darren said and wrapped his arm around Chris' waist.

Chris felt a little uncomfortable. He shot Mike an apologetic smiled. "Good." Mike said. "Get well soon, Blaine." He patted Darren's shoulder and walked away from the awkward situation. He had no idea what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9

Darren and Chris were curled up on the couch like they did every night after dinner. Darren was sitting between Chris' legs and Chris was drawing random patterns on Darren's chest with his thumb. "I think I can take this thing off now." Darren said, pointing at the bandage around head.

"Really?" Chris looked at the man laying on his chest. "I know the doctor said you could take it off today, but you can never be too sure." He wanted Darren to get rid of the bandage because he loved Darren's free, curly hair. But he secretly needed the thing to reminded him this wasn't Darren.

"I'll be fine." Darren assured him. "I'm dying to wash my hair." He watched Chris walk to the kitchen and get some scissors. "Just watch out for the curls." Darren said when Chris was about to cut the bandage off his head.

"I would never do your curls any harm." Chris said while cutting it. "There you go." He unwrapped Darren's head and watched the hair stick to his 'boyfriend's' head in the shape of the bandage.

"How do I look?" Darren asked, a big grin across his face.

Chris ruffled the curls on Darren's forehead to get them to their usual shape again, but it didn't work. "A little sticky," He answered. "but I've missed your hair."

"Really?" Darren asked surprised.

"Yes, I like it wild and messy. That way I can run my fingers trough it whenever I want." Chris demonstrated it by running his fingers trough Darren's hair. He made sure to avoid the scar on the left side of his head.

"Maybe I shouldn't gel it down today." Darren said.

"Go wash your hair." Chris said before placing a kiss on Darren's lips. He ran his fingers down his jaw and noticed the stubble there. "Hmm and shave."

Darren took a while to shower, which Chris used to think to himself he was holding up pretty well. There hadn't been a situation where he wasn't able to lie his way out and he was used to the attention he received from Darren by now. Yes, he was enjoying Darren's attention and kisses more than he probably should, but he was only human. Before he knew it Darren was back, freshly showered and shaved. "Hey." Darren said, sitting closely to Chris on the couch.

"Hi?"

"Better?"

"Much."

Darren kissed his 'boyfriend' who put his hand safely on Darren's shoulder. Darren guided the hand to the left side of his head. Chris tried to pull it away, because that was where Darren's scar was. But Darren insisted the ran his hand trough the hair there. "See, I'm almost fully recovered. I won't break."

Darren captured Chris' lips in a heated kiss again. Chris decided to let Darren have this. He couldn't think of an excuse to make Darren stop kissing him. And he didn't want to stop either. A little kissing couldn't hurt, right?

Darren laid down on his back on the couch and pulled Chris on top of him. Chris made sure their hips didn't touch, because he didn't want Darren to notice his growing problem. Darren started to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses along Chris' jaw and neck.

He slid his hands in Chris' backpockets. _Okay, he is getting a little touchy, but that's alright. He'll probably ask for a cooling down in a little bit._

But Darren didn't want to cool down. Instead he kissed up Chris' neck again. When he reached Chris' ear he whispered hotly. "I want you so bad." While de practically moaned the words he bucked his hips up into Chris'.

It took everything Chris had not to moan when their crotches touched. His eyes snapped open when he realised what he was doing. He was taking advantage of Darren's state. No, this wasn't Darren. Darren would never do this with him. Chris couldn't do it. What if Darren remembered this after he had become himself again? Their friendship would never be the same. "Stop!" He squeaked. "Stop! Please stop." Darren's lips stilled against the skin on his throat.

"Why?" Darren pulled away to look at Chris. His expression said 'kicked puppy'. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No," Chris said nervously. "but we can't." He said without any further explanation.

"Yes we can." Darren tried to pick up where they had stopped by nibbling at Chris' throat again. "We're all alone." Chris' breath hitched and he jerked away from Darren's touch again. He jumped off the couch so Darren couldn't start over once more.

"You are not recovered." Was all he could think of to make Darren stop.

"Stop blaming it on that stupid accident thing!" Darren yelled and sat up straight. "You're acting weird, everyone is. I want an explanation." He crossed his arms, waiting for Chris to explain to him why his world didn't make sense anymore.

"No one is acting weird!" Chris denied.

"Oh just stop." Of course Darren saw right trough Chris' lie. Everyone was acting weird. Could you blame them? No, Darren was the weirdest of them all. "Yesterday at school, everyone was looking at me like I was mental and you're scared of me. What's going on?"

"I'm not scared of you."

"You are! You jumped off me like I burned you!" Darren's voice softened. He took a breath before he spoke again. "I just want to be close to you. I've missed you. Why aren't you letting me be close to you?" Darren begged him.

Chris didn't have an answer to that one. He wrapped his arms around himself in a weak shield. "Stop pressuring me!" He cried out. "I never thought you'd try to force me into sleeping with you." In his voice was his disappointment clearly audible.

"This is not just about sex!" Darren lost his cool again. "You've been distant ever since I woke up! I'm the one who's been in the hospital," He pointed at himself. "I can tell you when I'm hurting! Right now it's not my head that's hurting me. It's you."

"Do you think I like this?" Chris didn't know if it was him or Kurt talking at that point. "Do you think I like seeing the man I love being crushed under a stagelight? I was scared. I was afraid you'd never wake up." This was defiantly Chris talking. "I don't want to do anything that might cause any trouble."

"You're not even making sense right now!" Chris was surprised by Darren's response. He thought he gave a believable performance. "I just told you I'm fine!"

"And I told you not to pressure me!"

"I just want you to act normal!"

Chris didn't know what to say anymore. He couldn't act normal. He couldn't be himself and he couldn't be Kurt. When he acted in love as Kurt he felt guilty. Like he was using the situation to be close to Darren. He was living someone else's life, wearing someone else's clothes, stealing someone else's love. But the worst thing was; it felt right. He couldn't think of anything else than wanting to be in Darren's arms the way Kurt was in Blaine's. But he wanted the real Darren. Not this shell of him with someone else on the inside. "I don't want to see you right now." Run. That was what he was about to do. There was no other way out.

"Then leave." Said Darren.

Chris wished it was that simple. "I can't, the doctor said-"

"Screw him!" Darren cut him off. He was getting sick of everyone only caring about what the doctor said. He was the one who could feel his head. "I'm leaving!" He jumped up and made his way to the door, grabbing his jacket and his keys on the way.

"No, Blaine." Chris jumped in front of the door. "Let me bring you to someone." He couldn't let Darren go out by himself. "I can't stand the thought of you being alone. Who do you want me to bring you to?" Chris took the keys from Darren.

"Cooper."

"Anyone but him." That was out of the question. He had only met Matt once, so he couldn't ask this from him. And how was he supposed to explain Matt's partner and children to Darren? "You know he's out of town. Who do you want me to get you too?" Darren didn't answer. "Don't be such a baby."

"Well, you're acting like my sitter, so I might as well act like one." Darren snapped.

He needed to get Darren out of there. Chris couldn't handle it anymore. "I'll bring you to Sam's." He just said the first name that popped up in his head. Chord would just have to deal with Darren for a little while.

"I don't want to go there." Protested Darren.

"Then where do you want to go?" Darren was so frustrating! Again, why couldn't he have a broken bone? That'd be way easier.

"Nick."

Of course. Of course one of The Warblers. Chris was desperate to get rid of Darren for a little while. "I'll see what I can do." He murmured and walked to the kitchen to call Curt.

He dried his tears and reached for the phone in his pocket. He searched for the name in his contact list and pressed call. He cleared his throat to steady his voice when he waited for Curt to answer.

_"Hello?_

"Hey Curt."

_"Chris! I haven't talked to you in forever!"_

"Listen, I need a favor, but it's a little weird."

_"I never expect anything different from you."_

"It's about Darren." Chris explained everything in one breath. After Curt had laughed for five minutes when Chris told him how they had ended up in this fight, Chris asked him if he could drop Darren off at Curt's for a couple of hours.

_"So what you want me to do is talk to Blaine as Nick?"_

"Yes, do you think you can do that?"

_"Under one condition."_

"What would that be?"

_"Admit that you're in love with Darren."_

"What?"

_"I've worked with both of you, the hearteyes were almost unbearable."_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_"If that was true you would just say it. You've got nothing to hide, right?"_

"If I would say it you would tell everyone and make up stories."

_"I won't tell a soul and I won't make anything up."_

"Promise?"

_"Yes."_

"I might have a tiny crush on him."

_"I never said something about a crush."_

"Maybe I am a little bit in love with him. Satisfied?"

_"Nah."_

"Fine. I'm in love with him."

_"There you go."_


	10. Chapter 10

The second Darren had left the car Chris turned the car around and reached for his phone. He pressed speed dial and waited for Ashley to pick up. He blurted out his question before she could even say hello. "Am I that obvious?"

"Hello Ashley, how was your day? Great, sweetie, how about yours?" She mocked.

"Shut up." Chris spatted. "Am I?"

"Depends on what we're talking about." Ashley sounded absent. Judging by the sounds Chris heard she was cooking a very late dinner.

"Darren."

"Oh, yes you are." Her answer was quick. Her tone made it very clear she was certain about her answer.

"What?"

"Sweetie, everyone knows about your mutual crushes. Only you two can't see you're crazy about each other."

Chris snorted at her. "You're kidding." She just knew he was rolling his eyes.

Ashley sighed. If Chris didn't want to believe her, she wasn't going to put effort in trying to convince him. "Whatever you want. Where is this coming from anyway?

"Curt said something about hearteyes." He explained shyly. He couldn't believe he was that transparent. He thought he was doing a pretty good job hiding his feelings. And no one had even said something to him. _They think my feelings are mutual, but Darren is just a flirt like that. He doesn't have feelings for me._

Ashley snapped him out of his depressing thoughts. "How did that come up?"

"I needed to drop Darren off at his apartment." He said vaguely.

"Why?"

"We- ehm sort of got in a fight. But it's fine. I'm glad I could get rid of him for a while. He was being so in love." Chris reached his apartment. He parked the car in his usual spot and got out. He had great plans for his alone time.

"But you're in love too." Chris' body stilled. She knew. Was there any point in denying it?

"I- I'm not the one who he's in love with. Blaine is in love with Kurt, Darren is not in love with Chris. I'm like the second choice." That sounded pathetic. Chris didn't want Ashley to take pity on him so he quickly added another part. "But I'm okay."

"Chris you're not his second choice." Ashley decided to put _some_ effort in making Chris see how Darren felt about him.

"Stop getting my hopes up! Ash, I appreciate your sweet words, but they're not helping."

Ashley sighed frustrated. "You are annoying, did you know that?"

"Bye Ash." Chris tried to end the conversation.

"And blind. You're really blind."

"I said bye." He tried again.

"And I said-"

"Bye." He almost didn't hear her last sentence when he ended the phonecall.

"I burned my dinner because of you."

Chris chuckled and was relieved to be at his own apartment again. He took a deep breath and started collection things he needed for his 'night of nerd-ness' as he called it in his head. He didn't know when Darren would want to go home, so the sooner he could start the better.

A good five minutes later he was seated on the couch and looked around himself with great pride. On his coffee table were his 'Star Wars' DVDs. Next to the DVDs was a 12-pack of Diet Coke and he just got off the phone with the greasiest burger restaurant in the neighbourhood. He needed junk food, because he was sick of the organic stuff Kurt ate. "Let's get this party started!" He said and ran to his bedroom to put on his Batman pjs. When he returned he threw himself of the couch and pressed play.

Ten minutes later his burger meal arrived and he gave the delivery guy a enormous tip. He dug into the hamburger and moaned in delight. "I've missed you." He told his food. "And you too." He said to his can of Diet Coke. "And you." He said to the movie. "And I'm talking to food and a movie." He said out loud when he realised what he was doing.

When Chris was about to take another bite his phone started ringing. "Please tell me it's not Curt." He whispered to himself while looking for the phone. He found it, screen downwards, on the other side of the couch. _Is it too late to become religious?_ "God, I've never been really nice to you, but please let it not be Curt?" The second the words left his mouth he heard how ridiculous he was being. He picked up the phone and saw the caller's ID. "God, you're a jerk." He muttered before picking up. "Hey Curt, how nice to talk to you again." His head fell back against the couch.

"Your man is ready to curl up in bed with you again." 'Nooo' Chris yelled without making a sound. _Why can't he stay away a little longer?_

"How about you two have a Dalton sleep over?" Chris suggested.

"How about a hell no?" Curt answered. "My wife is probably thinking I'm keeping a big secret from her and if I tell her this story she'll probably think I'm insane."

_That's no good. _"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Chris sighed and made his way to the kitchen to throw his hamburger away.

"Thanks."

**_Previously._**

"Bye Blaine." Darren didn't respond. Chris managed to kiss Darren's cheek before he exited the car. Darren greeted Curt in a friendly hug.

Curt was quite nervous about having Darren in his house, because, unlike Darren's other cast mates, Curt didn't really have lines. He didn't know what kind of person Nick was. So he just hoped Darren didn't know who Nick was either and he'd just go with what Curt made of him.

After having a completely made-up conversation about his 'boyfriend' Jeff, Curt brought up the reason why they were in this situation. "So I've heard about your little argument."

"Oh." Darren swirled his coffee around in his mug. He knew they'd talk about it at some point, but that didn't take away the awkwardness.

"I think you're being unreasonable." Curt spoke after he realised Darren wasn't going to say anything.

"I-I'm not." He looked up to see Curt's 'Oh yes you are' face.

For all Curt knew, Blaine was a dapper guy who always made sure everyone was comfortable. "If he's not in the mood, you shouldn't push him."

"I didn't force him into anything." Darren defended himself. But he made it sound like their argument was only about sex. And, in Darren's opinion, it wasn't.

"But you got mad at him for saying no." Curt pointed out. He had never thought he'd find himself in the situation he was in. "What kind of relationship is that?"

"That's not the reason I got mad." Darren's voice got louder. He was so annoyed no one but him noticed something was wrong.

"Then why did you get mad?" Curt didn't get it anymore. It was the reason Chris had told him.

"Because he is being really weird!" He answered with too much force in his voice. He realised Curt had done nothing wrong and he was just being a friend to him. "Everyone is acting like I've changed." Darren was doubting himself. Everyone was treating him differently and he hated it. He was starting to believe there was something wrong with him. "Have I changed?"

At that exact moment the doorbell rung. _Saved by the bell!_ Curt thought. "I'll be right back." He said and jogged to the door. When he opened it his smile disappeared immediately. _Of course just what I needed. Kimberly. _It was probably the first time he didn't want his wife to come home.

She started to explain why she rung her own doorbell. "Hey I forgot my purse so-"

"I know you forgot your purse." Curt hissed. Kimberly shot him a questioning look and tried to step inside, but Curt pushed her back. "That's why you didn't get my texts." He had texted her not to come home, but when he hadn't gotten any response the purse on their kitchen table caught his eye.

"Oh, what did you text me?" She expected him to say they were out of milk or something, but she didn't expect to hear what he said next.

"You have to leave." Question marks were written all over her face. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Leave." He repeated.

"Why?"

Curt didn't have the time to explain everything. Darren was probably wondering what took so long already. "Darren is here and I can't explain you to him."

"Huh?" That didn't make any sense. She had met Darren several times.

"I'll explain later. Really, it's a funny story, you'll laugh. But please leave right now?" He kissed her cheek and pushed her out of the door.

"You'd better have a good reason for this." She said. She was already wondering what could have happened that didn't allow her in her own home anymore.

"I have." He said and blew her one more kiss before closing the door.

"Who was that?" Asked Darren when Curt entered the living room again.

_Shit, make something up!_ "Ehm salesman?"

Darren sensed the unsurety in Curt's voice. "I can't believe this!" He got up from the couch. "You're doing it too!"

"I'm doing what?" Curt questioned innocently.

"I thought I could have a normal conversation with you, apparently not." Darren made himself reading to storm out again. He was furious. _What's the deal with everyone? Even a good friend like Nick!_

Curt took Darren's wrist to stop him. "No, I just forgot the word." Darren stopped. "It's an unusual word, isn't it?" _Please just go with it?_

"Are you okay?" Darren asked and he looked at Curt as if his friend was on drugs.

"Yeah, but think about it." Curt decided to stop talking about the word when he saw Darren's confused look. "Never mind." He muttered and sat down again. "Back to the conversation."

"Right." Darren took his place on the couch again. "Have I changed?" Darren repeated his question.

"No," Curt lied. "not a thing." He knew Darren wanted to ask why others didn't see that. "I think everyone just wants to be extra careful with you right now." He said before Darren could ask.

"But no one listens when I say I'm fine." He told Curt sadly. Curt was looking for a way to cheer Darren up.

"Look at it this way." Curt started. "Why do you think everyone is being this careful?"

"Because they think I'm a baby who can't take care of himself." Darren answered stubbornly.

Curt shook his head. "They care about you, dumbass." Darren let out a breathy laugh. "They can't stand seeing you hurt." Darren got up and tackled his friend in a hug.

Darren pulled away from the hug and held Curt on arm length. "Wait, you're being quite normal, does that mean you don't care about me?"

"Of course I care about you!" Curt acted offended. "But we went to Dalton together, I've seen you in worse condition. I mean, we did some crazy stuff." He laughed.

Darren laughed with him. "Remember that time Wes managed to get that penguin from the zoo?" Darren managed to get out between laughs.

_What the hell is he talking about? _"That was awesome."


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN:**_

_**Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading.**_

_**I consider this as the last chapter, but let me know if you want one more chapter to clear things up.**_

_**Again, thank for reading and please review?**_

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning. Darren was quietly snoring next to Chris. Chris tried to slip out of bed without having Darren notice, but he wasn't succeeding. When he had freed himself from Darren's grip his arms started searching for Chris. Chris quickly held the pillow out to Darren and he was glad to see Darren cuddle up with it.<p>

He tip-toed to the kitchen and grabbed his phone. He dialed the number he needed. A sleepy 'hello' came from the other side. "Cory, can you take Darren off my hands today?"

"_What?_"

"I need to get out of here and Darren can't be alone. Can you please just pretend to have a brother-boyfriend day?"

"_You can't expect me to do that, right? I was this close to knocking him unconscious when he freaked out on set. I don't know how to deal with this thing._"

"Listen, I'm wearing ridiculous outfits every day, he asked me to move in with me, he tells me he loves me every five minutes, he is trying to get into my pants and if I hear him sing one more Katy Perry song, I will rip his head of! I think you can handle one day of watching movies with him. Please Cory, I can't take it any longer. Just lie to him when he asks about something real. It's not that hard, he's just as oblivious as Blaine. If freaks out really bad, just distract him with a bow-tie."

"_I don't have any of those._"

"It was a joke, you idiot."

"_Okay I'll do it._"

"Thank you. Can you just entertain him, but don't watching tv. You can't afford someone we know showing up on a talk show. Movies are fine. Don't make it too obvious you're baby sitting him. And put on some Harry Potter while you make him eat Red Vines. I read online smells can bring up memories, maybe he'll make the connection. Put his pink sunglasses somewhere in sight when you're watching. He's already getting better, he is really making progress in the way he talks and he even put on some socks yesterday. But I'm still pretty desperate right now."

"_Okay, I can do that._"

"Thank you so much."

Chris hung up with a relieved feeling. He could finally have some time as himself without Darren confusing him all the time. He could finally do the stuff he liked. He was even planning on smoking, and he never smokes. He just wanted to get away from Kurt and everything he was.

But first he needed to 'wake up' next to Darren and he should make something up about why he was going to spend his day with Cory. He just hoped for Darren not to get mad at him, but he could handle one more fight if that meant he could get away from him for a day.

He tip-toed back to the bedroom and pulled the pillow out of Darren's grip. He replaced the pillow with himself. He couldn't go back to sleep, not with Darren laying next to him. He took a long moment to admire him. His hair all frizzy, lips parted so small puffs of warm air could escape, an occasional snort that was absolutely _adorable_.

That was what Chris wanted it to be like. When Darren was asleep he wasn't Blaine, he was just Darren. There was no difference. That was what he wanted. Just Darren, no uncomfortable clothes, no lies, no pretending, just him and Darren like that.

But he knew that was never going to happen. He knew there would come a day that Darren came up to him with a pretty girl who he'd introduce as his girlfriend. He knew that a while after that they would get engaged and married and they'd start a family with kids who would be all theirs. No adoption, she would have Darren's baby. And Chris would be uncle Chris. Not daddy, but uncle. He knew all that.

But he also knew that, the second Darren would open his eyes, he would start pretending again. What they were doing wasn't real, but it was closer to what he wanted than reality. So he would pretend, and he would tell everyone he hated it. Which he did, but he loved it too.

And it all was so confusing. Where was it all coming from? Part of his brain screamed that it was because Darren had spent a lot of time figuring out his character, but a tiny part was hoping it was something deeper. It was hoping Darren also used his character to be close to him and that was where he truly wanted to be. But he knew he should ignore that part of his brain. The part that had already gotten too much attention from Curt and Ashley. The part that needed to disappear, because it would put him in misery in the end.

He had to wake Darren up sooner or later. He wanted it to be later, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. He sucked in a deep breath and ran a hand trough Darren's hair. When he reached the back of Darren's head he ran the hand down Darren's neck. He brought the hand up to his face again and caressed his jaw. Darren's eyes fluttered open slowly and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled when their eyes found each other.

Darren leaned up to press a soft, chaste kiss on Chris' lips. Chris leaned in to the kiss and felt the mixed feelings well up again. After a few moments they broke apart. "I love you, Chris."

"I lo-" _Wait, what? Did he just- he just- he just called me by _my_ name. Does this mean he is himself again? Does this mean I can be myself again? _Chris was so happy, he had his friend back. He had waited so long. _Did he just say he loves me? _His happiness vanished, because Chris was convinced Darren would never say that._ So, he is not himself. He just remembers my name. That's progress, I guess._ "Blaine, you just called me Chris." Chris smiled and tried to hide his sadness.

"No Chris, _I_ love you."


	12. Bonus

"You- I- What? How? I mean- How?" Chris rambled. He didn't know what was going on anymore, he didn't know why Darren said that, he didn't know how Darren had became Darren again and most of all, he didn't know what to say. What if it was a miscommunication? What if he meant it in a friendly way and Chris said it back in a romantic way? That wouldn't fail to make things awkward.

"Well, I've always felt like there was something between us. Some kind of attraction. I didn't know if it was a really close friendship or something more. I thought what you did for me this week implied that it is something more. For me it is. And I feel like I've built up strong feelings for you since I met you and I only needed to acknowledge them. So I told you I love you and I was kind of hoping you would say it back." Chris didn't say anything. He was just sitting against the headboard, starring in Darren's eyes to find out if he was telling the truth. There were no signs that he wasn't. "Please don't freak out? I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound that clingy. I just thought- I'm sorry. You don't have feelings for me at all, do you? And I just-"

"Will you shut up?" Chris cut Darren's rambling off with a small smile on his face. He blushed when Darren smiled back, because this was really happening. "I just needed to wrap my mind around this." He explained quietly. "You love me?"

"Yes." Darren answered hesitantly. He was insecure about what he was doing, because Chris hadn't said it back, and he didn't know if he was going to say it back at all. But he figured he had already made a fool out of himself anyways, so he might as well finish the job and hope for the best.

What he didn't know what that Chris was desperately trying to keep his cool. He had been waiting for that kind of speech from Darren ever since they met, but he didn't want to come across as desperate. But all he wanted to do was jump Darren's bones. "And you remember everything?"

"I- I guess so."_ Is he avoiding the subject? Why is he that calm?_ "I remember waking up, the headache, going to school and I remember seeing Nick because-" Darren's face went pale. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"I- I almost raped you!" Darren said, shock and regret showing in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Chris. I never meant to- I'm such a pervert!"

"Dare, it's fine." Chris assured him, but Darren gave him a disbelieving look. "It is." He promised again. "Nothing happened, I got one good bite of a burger and I saw at least thirty minutes of 'Star Wars' because of it."

"What?" Darren said confused. What had a hamburger and 'Star Wars' to do with their fight?

"I'll tell you later," Chris laughed. "but it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, you weren't yourself. I don't hold you responsible for your actions during this week." Darren felt guilty, even though Chris meant what he said. Darren was so happy Chris was that forgiving. Anyone else would be mad at him for wasting their time and making them uncomfortable, but Chris wasn't.

"I love you." Darren said again, it was already becoming a habit.

"I love you too." Chris said back before he could stop the words.

"Really?" Darren's voice sounded broken and Chris was afraid he was going to burst out in tears. He hoped they would be happy tears.

"No, I was joking." Chris said, but Darren didn't seem to pick up on the sarcasm, because he looked disappointed. "Of course I was not joking, you idiot!" Chris explained, smiling. "How could I not be head over heels for you?"

"Well, for one, I almost raped you." Darren answered the rhetorical question jokingly.

"You did not rape me, you big goofball." Chris repeated himself. "Stop blaming yourself."

"I'm sorry I kept you busy for a week and I forced you to be someone else." Darren said quietly. He wasted Chris' time and he knew how important work was to Chris.

"It's fine, it was stressful, but I haven't even thought about working this week." Chris realised that only then, because he had gotten too much distraction to even think about doing anything but taking care of Darren. "I guess that was a good thing. And the reward in the end is pretty worth it." He smiled warmly at the man next to him. He hoped he was right when he assumed they were together. He didn't tell random guys he loved them, so he hoped Darren didn't either.

"It's just like Mulan." Darren sighed happily.

Chris looked at him as if he was growing an extra head. "If you're waiting for me to reveal that I'm a girl, you'll be disappointed."

Darren chuckled. "No, I'm Mulan." He pointed at himself.

"Please, explain your insane Disney reference to me?" Chris asked, because that didn't make _any_ sense.

"Mulan was someone else in the war, and in the end she got the guy." He poked Chris' side. "So I am Mulan and you are the hot army guy."

"So we're like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Chris giggled. He never thought he would say that when he was as out of the closet as possible.

Darren sat on his knees in front of Chris and took his hand lovingly in his. "Christopher Paul Colfer, will you be my boyfriend?" Instead of answering Darren, Chris attacked his mouth with his lips and Darren fell on his back by the force Chris was putting in the kiss. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Darren breathed when they broke apart.

"Take it as a 'hell yes'." Chris gasped out before cashing their lips together again.


End file.
